


Please

by nicee90fs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicee90fs/pseuds/nicee90fs
Summary: //AU where Kenma’s time has come and Kuroo has to say goodbye, but he can’t live without him. This is Kuroo POV.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 10





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> After reading “the galaxy is endless (and I thought we were, too)” (I forgot who wrote it) I was so moved and teared-up it inspired me to write something on my one. One day when I was in my feels I started to randomly write this. It’s not much of a story, but more of a short text I wrote and it’s not that good but I just felt like sharing it because it made me emotional.

Please Please Please Please Please Please.   
Please baby, Please kitten  
Hold on for me kitten  
Just hold on, hold on for me  
Just stay here, with me  
Just one more breath, one more heartbeat   
Just one more kitten  
I’m not ready for you to leave (and I don’t think I ever will be)  
Please, stay, Please   
Just for me  
Don’t leave me kitten  
(A river of tears rolls out of my eyes, it’s so much that I can barely see anymore)

“Im sorry”   
“I love you and I’ll always be with you” 

I slowly feel you losing your breath, I slowly feel your heart stop beating  
I slowly feel you leaving me  
Vanishing from this world  
I feel you getting colder and colder  
I pull you closer to me, but I can’t feel your heartbeat  
I don’t want to accept that your heart isn’t beating anymore  
I don’t want to accept that you’re-  
(My throat closes up, my stomach feels twisted and it’s like my heart is coming out of my mouth. I feel a pain deep inside I’ve never felt before, a pain that’s so terrible that it’s going to kill me, a pain that I’m never going to stop feeling unless you’re by my side again, unless your heart is beating again, a pain that’s never going to go away)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I knew it was hard for you to stay  
I knew it was selfish, I knew it was wrong  
(I take a deep breath, in and out, trying to calm myself down)   
But I just wasn’t ready  
It was too soon  
I’m sorry that I made you suffer for so long  
I’m sorry that you were in such a pain because of me  
(My throat closes up like it’s being squeezed together, tighter and tighter)  
I just wasn’t ready for you to leave   
Not jet, Not jet, Not jet, Not jet  
I wasn’t ready   
It was too soon

Why did you have to go so soon?  
Why did you have to take him so soon?  
(Tears keep rolling down my face, down my neck and into my shirt and onto the ground)  
My heart can’t take it  
My heart can’t take this great loss   
I miss you kitten  
My life is empty without you  
To wake up every morning and not seeing you by my side  
(My throat closes up even more, so much that I can’t make a single sound anymore. I take a few deep breaths and wipe of my tears)  
I just can’t do it  
I don’t want to do it  
I want you again  
I need you again  
(I bite me lip trying to think of a solution. Deeply in thought I wipe the rest of the tears from my face and neck. I need to do it, it’s the only way, the only way to be with you. I take a couple of deep breaths and look at our picture)  
I’m going to be with you again  
I’m going to see you again   
I’ll be there soon, just wait for me  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It’s going to be difficult, it’s going to be hard   
But being without you is even harder  
Being without you hurts even more  
One… Two…  
It’s going to hurt, a lot   
One… Two…  
There will be no turning back  
One… Two…  
I’ll be leaving everyone and everything, I’ll be running away..  
But I’ll be with you again  
One… Two…  
I’ll be able to hold you again, forever this time  
One… Two…  
I’ll be able to see you again kitten  
One… Two…  
This is harder than I thought  
One… Two…  
I’ll be with you, I’ll be able to hear your heartbeat  
One…   
“You, you shouldn’t do this”  
Kitten, is that you?  
(My eyes tear up immediately and as I look up I see you, standing in the light)  
“Don’t do this, not for me”  
I just miss you so much kitten  
“I miss you too and I wish we were together, but I can’t let you do this for me”  
It’s not for you kitten  
I just can’t have this pain anymore   
I want to hold you kitten..  
“This is not the way”  
There’s no other way   
“Yes there is, you can move on, go on with your life, without me”  
(There are already many tears running down my face from even the thought of living without him and even though he’s trying to stay strong, I know it hurts him too)  
“It’s for the best, you shouldn’t do stupid things for me”  
(In my head I know he’s right and that it’s probably the best option, but my heart wants something else, my hearts wants him)  
No, I don’t want that, I want you  
“Kuroo please, you are going to regret this”  
No kitten, I won’t   
“If this is really what you want, then fine”  
“Reach for my hand, until you can touch it”  
Almost, kitten, Almost  
“Just take a deep breath”  
(I take a deep breath, in a few seconds it’ll all be over, I’ll be with you)  
One… Two…  
“Reach for it”  
“Just a bit further”  
One… Two…Three…

(Your hand touches mine, I can feel your fingers touching mine slowly reaching further and further for each other)  
Hi kitten  
“You’re here”  
I’m here kitten  
“You really are here”  
(I can see him tearing up, even though he’s trying to hide it. I try to stay strong and he’s doing the same thing, but we both fail, we both immediately let a few tears roll down our faces, tears of happiness)  
Yes, I’m here  
Finally to hold you again   
Finally to press your body against mine  
“I’ve missed you, so so much”   
I’ve missed you too kitten  
“Now finally..”   
We can truly be together forever   
Your body against mine  
I can hear your breath again  
I can feel your heartbeat   
“Don’t cry, please”  
Life without you was just so empty kitten, even those few days without you were killing me   
“I- I love you Kuroo, that you would do such a thing for me, I’m so happy and lucky to have you”  
I love you too kitten, and I think I’m the lucky one.   
(I wrapped my arms around his waist, so he could put his arms around my neck. I pulled him closer and closer)  
“Now we’ll always be together, always always, without getting hurt or losing each other”  
(I buried my face in his chest to hide my tears and listen to his heartbeat, it’s here, his heart is beating again. I could listen to his heart beating forever. I wipe of some tears of happiness)  
Yes kitten, always

**Author's Note:**

> That was all, hope some of you enjoyed this!  
> (Inspired by ‘the galaxy is endless (and I thought we were, too)’)


End file.
